A Special Place
by shastalily
Summary: Sequel to WHERE IS IT? Xena wants Gabrielle to find out what Ares is doing. Will Gabrielle find out Ares' secret, or will Xena have to read about it in the 'Amphipolus Gazette?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena:Warrior Princess.**

* * *

**A Special Place**

**Chapter 1**

(_The scene opens on Gabrielle and Xena having a conversation on a dusty road a couple of miles from Ares' favorite temple._)

"Why me?" asked Gabrielle.

"Because," said Xena, "Ares likes you."

"You're nuts, Xena."

"No, he really does. He gets this goofy smile whenever your name is mentioned."

"Maybe its indigestion," suggested Gabrielle.

"Gods don't get indigestion," retorted Xena.

Gabrielle sighed, and shook her head. "I still think you're nuts, Xena, but what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Whenever I see him, he's always in a hurry. You know how he likes to irritate me. He's never too busy for that. I want to know what he's up to"

"And how am I supposed to find that out?"

"Use your wiles."

"My wiles?"

"Yeah, you know you can do it, Gabby. Use that pretty smile, those big green eyes, flip your hair around..."

"I refuse to act like that, Xena. I'll try to find out what he's doing, but I am not acting like ... like a barmaid."

"Whatever ... just find out. Not knowing is killing me."

"Yeah, sure Xena... Who would have thought ... Xena ... the former warlord... greatest warrior... is also the biggest gossip."

"Hey, I resent that... Just because I told Autolycus about seeing Salmoneous in a dress..."

"Going now... good-bye Xena."

"Bye, Gabrielle."

* * *

Gabrielle continued walking the rest of the way to Ares' favorite temple. The temple seemed to be deserted, so she thought, '_Good, maybe I can find out something with_ _nobody else around to distract Ares_."

Gabrielle went inside the temple and stood in front of Ares' throne. "Um... Hello, Ares? I've come for a visit." She thought, '_Well, that sounds lame, and you call yourself a bard_, _Gabrielle_?' She decided to leave, and had just turned towards the door when she heard her name called. She turned around quickly and saw Ares standing in front of his throne with a disappointed look on his handsome face. "Hi Gabrielle... Where are you going? I thought you came to visit me."

"I thought you were busy... that I shouldn't bother you."

Ares moved closer and smiled down at the little blonde. "I would never be too busy for you... besides, for you I'll take the day off."

"You will?" asked Gabrielle in amazement.

"Of course," said Ares. "Strife and Discord can take care of things for today. Come on, Gabrielle... Let's go have some fun..." With that statement, Ares took Gabrielle by the hand and whisked her off in a flash of blue light.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ares and Gabrielle spent the day together. Ares took Gabrielle to all his favorite places, and Gabrielle made Ares laugh when she told him stories from her scrolls. When they arrived back at Ares' temple, Gabrielle decided to tell Ares the truth behind her visit. Ares had a hurt look in his dark eyes when he heard that Xena had wanted Gabrielle to find out what he was doing. "You didn't want to spend time with me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Ares... I had a wonderful time with you. You've been so nice to me today... I couldn't spy on you ... It's just so wrong of me to have thought of doing that..."

"Don't worry, Gabrielle. I don't blame you at all," Ares said, as he took her hands, holding them gently. "I don't mind telling **you **what I've been doing. Just don't tell anyone else, especially Xena, or all of Greece will be laughing at the God of War."

"I won't tell anyone your secrets, Ares. Thank you for trusting me."

Ares smiled at her and continued holding her hands as they disappeared from his temple and reappeared inside a tree house in a remote part of Greece. "This is a place I like to go to be alone and think."

"Oh... I shouldn't be here in your special place," said Gabrielle, worried that Ares really didn't want to be bothered with her.

"Yes, you should," said Ares, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Anywhere you are... is a special place."

"That's very sweet of you to say," said Gabrielle quietly, blushing prettily.

"It's true... Don't you know how special you are? Look... I have something for you." Ares pulled her over to a wooden chest standing against the wall. He opened the chest and pulled out something yellow.

"A rubber ducky?!" squealed Gabrielle, laughing with pure delight. "It's for me?"

"Yup," replied Ares, enjoying the look on her face.

"Thank you!" cried Gabrielle, flinging her arms around Ares' neck, and then she suddenly bounced away, turning pink again. Avoiding Ares' fond gaze, she asked, "Um... Are these your secrets then... the tree house and the ducky?"

"Only two of them... I'll show you the newest secret ... or secrets... Shhh..." he said, as he uncovered a basket in the corner of the room.

Gabrielle's eyes grew wide as she uttered a silent 'Oh'. Inside the basket was a black mother cat with three kittens nestled alongside her. All were sleeping peacefully. "I can't keep them anywhere else," said Ares, as he covered them, and he and Gabrielle moved away from the basket. "Ares God of War doesn't keep cute cuddly pets," he said with a wry look on his dark handsome face. "I have to visit them often so they don't get lonely."

"What are their names?"

" You'll laugh, but I call the mother Mama, and the babies are Tiger, Panther, and ...." At the end of his sentence, he mumbled, so Gabrielle couldn't catch what he said.

"What did you say, Ares? I couldn't hear you."

"The last kitten's name is Fluffy."

"I love their names,Ares... and they're adorable. You're a real sweetheart to care about them."

Ares turned red, and grinned at Gabrielle. "Thank you, Gabrielle. I think you're sweet, too... And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I have another secret that I want you to know about."

"You do?" asked Gabrielle, getting a bit nervous about the way Ares was looking at her... like a cat seeing a tasty mouse.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ares came closer to Gabrielle and bent down, their noses nearly touching. Gabrielle gulped, finding it hard to breathe. "I love that cat and kittens." Gabrielle nodded. Ares ran his fingers through her golden hair, and said, "You know what else?" Gabrielle shook her head, still unable to speak. Ares put his arms around Gabrielle, stepping closer, leaving no space between them. "I love small cuddly animals... They're just the right size ..." He paused, and whispered, "And so are you, Gabrielle. You're just the right size for my arms to hold. I've discovered that when you're not with me... my heart has an empty space that can only be filled by you."

"How long have you felt like this?" Gabrielle managed to whisper, her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird.

"I saw you with Xena that first time and I was lost."

"But you didn't..."

"I had to give you time to grow into the woman... the warrior you were meant to be."

"I don't know what to say," said Gabrielle, tears quickly filling her emerald eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, little one," said Ares, wiping away her tears. "I just wanted you to know. If you are willing to give me a chance... we can take things as slow as you need to..."

"You... I never dreamed... I have always cared for you. I feel joy when you are near. Life with you would never be boring," she said, making Ares grin. "I would like it very much if we could have a relationship." Gabrielle stopped, not sure if she had said the right things or if she should say something else.

"That's all I need to know," said Ares, hugging her gently. They stood there, in the middle of the room, comfortable in each other's arms. After several minutes had passed, Ares said quietly, "I'd better get you back to Xena now. You need some rest... It's been a long day for you."

Gabrielle smiled at him and said, "It's been the best day of my life."

"Me too, sweetie," said Ares, softly kissing her lips. Together, Ares and Gabrielle went to check on the cat and kittens, and found them sleeping. "I'll bring you back to see them," he promised.

"I'd like that," said Gabrielle. "By the way, what will I tell Xena?"

"Follow my lead," replied Ares as they disappeared from the tree house and reappeared at Xena's campsite.

"XENA!" roared Ares, holding Gabrielle by the arm, being very careful not to hurt her.

"What is it?!" hollered Xena. "And what are you doing with Gabrielle?"

"I don't appreciate you sending a spy to visit me... That's what!" retorted Ares, scowling at Xena, but winking at Gabrielle when Xena wasn't looking at him. "Mind your own business!" he growled, as he disappeared from sight.

"Are you hurt, Gabrielle?" asked Xena anxiously.

"No, I'm not hurt. But being made to stay with Ares all day could be classed as torture!" Gabrielle stomped over to her bedroll, shook it out and spread it on the ground. "That's the last time I do something like that, Xena. Don't ask me again!" she said, as she climbed into the bedroll.

"I'm sorry, Gabby... Good-night."

Gabrielle tried to keep the smile out of her voice as she said good-night to Xena. Suddenly, a warm voice filled Gabrielle's mind, '_Good-night beautiful... I'll see you_ _tomorrow. I love you_.' In her mind, Gabrielle said, '_Good-night Ares... I love you, too_.' As she nestled down to sleep, she cuddled her new rubber ducky close to her, thinking as she fell asleep, '_I'll have to hide this from Xena_.'

Invisible hands pulled Gabrielle's covers up over her shoulders and invisible lips kissed her forehead. "I will watch over you," Ares whispered, as he watched his beloved sleep.

**-The End-**


End file.
